The Chosen Four: Defenders of Tazmily
by YUNOGOOD
Summary: Ness and Paula take a vacation to Nowhere Island during the summer. When they get there, they find out that Pokey is back with an army of pigmasks. What will they do to stop him? AU
1. prologue

**This fanfic shows what mother 3 would be like if Ness, Paula, Jeff, and poo replace Lucas, Kumatora, Duster, and Boney as the protagonists. So this is a little bit like a retelling of mother 3 with some big differences. I wrote this because I wanted to do a retelling of earthbound but then I decided I wanted to do something more original and unique. Also, you should read my previous story before this one. I do not own Earthbound or the characters. Now that the boring stuff is past, enjoy my story.**

"Oh Ness it's good to see you!" Paula ran up to Ness and gave him a hug. He had just entered the room for Ness and Paula's second date. He wasn't as nervous this time, but still a little. This time he was wearing a more casual outfit (same thing as last time, without the bow tie and with a red hat).

"Paula is looking as pretty as ever today." Ness thought. She was wearing a red dress this time, with a pink bow in her hair. She still has the blue sparkling eyes. Paula blushed slightly.

"Ness, I think you forgot that I can read minds."

"Actually, I didn't forget." Ness said. She covered her face with her hands to hide that she was blushing even more. "You know Paula, I think it's cute when you blush."

"Okay, Now it's time for our date" Paula said. "Come with me." She led Ness out the door of the house.

"Have a good time you two!" Mrs. Polestar waved at them before they left.

"Can you tell me where we're going now?"

"The runaway five is back in town, and I wanted to see the concert."

They entered the building where the concert was taking place. Paula paid for the tickets. "The concert will start soon." Said the man taking the tickets.

"Hurry Ness, this way." Paula grabbed Ness's hand and the two found a seat near the back.

"Thank you all for coming." The main band leader said into a microphone. "Let's get started." As the band was playing, Ness pretended to stretch and put his arm around Paula. Paula knew he was doing pretending, so she started leaning onto Ness so they could be closer together. The two cuddled for the rest of the show.

"That was a great concert." Paula said. As Ness was walking home with Paula he had something to say.

"Paula while we are walking home I have something I want to ask you."

"What is it Ness?" Paula was interested to know.

"Well Paula in a couple of months when school ends me and my family are going on a summer vacation. I don't want to go three months without seeing you, so I was wondering if you'd come with us. Even my family wants you to go, they like you and I love you. So will you come with?"

Paula's face lit up with excitement, "Oh my gosh, I would be more than happy to go with you! I'm so glad you asked!" She was so happy she hugged ness on the spot and started to kiss him. Ness enjoyed kissing Paula, the only thing he didn't like about it was stopping. So they were in the middle of Twoson kissing each other and they didn't care who saw.

"Good Going Ness!" The runaway five was cheering Ness on from across the street, in front of the concert building.

"I will talk to you sometime with more details about the vacation. I love you Paula, bye."

"And I will talk to my parents about the vacation. I love you too, bye." One last kiss on the cheek and Paula was back in her house. It was another week before they talked about the vacation again.

one week later...

RING RING Ness was calling Paula. CLICK "Hello?" Paula said

"Paula it's me, Ness. I finally decided to talk to you about the details of our vacation. I think it's a good idea to plan everything a few months in advance."

"Okay, so where are we even going?"

"We're going to nowhere island. It's not as bad as it sounds. It's just in the middle of the ocean."

"That sounds nice."

"Here's the plan. First, we are leaving on the last day of school, so be ready by then. Second, we will be going on a plane ride and on a taxi drive to Tazmily, the town we'll be in. Also, when you pack, try to only include things you need."

"Great, I might start packing soon. Then I'll tell my parents. It won't be easy to convince them to let me go, but I'll try as hard as I can."

"Okay then, bye."

"Bye"

SLAM

two months later...

BRING BRING The bell that dismisses the class for the year has rung, and all of the students were excited. Ness was one of those kids, because now he can take a three month vacation with the girl he loves. This was the day Ness's family would leave to nowhere island. Ness got home and got his bags ready.

Paula was at Ness's door. She had everything she needed for the trip in two large suitcases."Ness I can't open the door, my hands are full." Paula said to Ness through telepathy. "Can you please open it for me?"

"Woah Paula, did you pack your closet it there?" Ness joked as he open the door and let Paula in.

"Ha ha very funny Ness. I'm mostly bringing things I need. I also packed a few outfits and some feminine products." Paula shot back after entering Ness's house and setting down the cases.

"What are feminine products?" Ness asked.

"Just things like make up, shampoo, tampons and other stuff."

"Paula, that was more information than I wanted." Ness was disgusted. "Anyway, You can make your self at home while I go check on my parents. We'll be leaving any minute now. By the way, how did you convince your parents to let you go?"

"I don't get allowance for two months after getting back I think it's worth it, I'm glad I get to go with you."Paula said before Ness left the room.

"Mom, dad, Paula's here now, so we can leave when you're ready."

"That's great son, I'm about ready to leave" Ness's dad said. "But I don't know about you're mother." He whispered to Ness.

"I HEARD THAT!" Ness's mom shouted from the bathroom. Ness's dad thought this was funny. He was a big guy. He had an above average amount of muscle and height. He may be slightly larger, but he was a sweet, supportive man who always called when on business trips. He was wearing a white hat with a large bill on his brown hair.

"I heard it was hot in Nowhere island, so I got a hat to shade myself. I got a red one for you too. This one has a bigger bill on the front."

"Thanks dad, but I've crossed three deserts so I'm used to extreme heat. Well, if mom isn't ready yet I'm going to wait for her with Paula." Ness went down the stairs and saw that Paula was trying to communicate with king while she waited.

"Leave me alone, I'm trying to sleep. Go talk to your boyfriend over there." King told Paula. Then he went to sleep.

"Well I didn't want to talk to you anyway." Paula said after walking up to ness. "Ness, I don't like your dog, he's too lazy." Paula said to Ness.

"My parents are still getting ready, and we'll have to wait a few minute."

"So Ness, what do you want to do while we wait?" Paula asked seductively.

"What are you getting at Paula?" Ness asked, although by the tone of her voice he had a feeling he already knew.

"Let's sit down first." She said to him after sitting down herself. after they sat down they started to kiss.

"I knew it!" Ness thought to himself.

"Stop thinking now, back to kissing" Paula thought back. Soon Ness's mom entered the living room, and watched them kiss for a few seconds before interrupting.

"I think you should use your bedroom for that sweetie." His mom said, causing both Ness and Paula to stop and start blushing.

"Do you still think it's cute when I blush? You're doing it too."

"I do, but it's embarrassing."

"Ness, me and your father are ready to go now. Unfortunately, Tracy won't be coming because someone has to watch over king. Dog sitters are expensive and hard to come by, but tracy's seventeen year old. We trust that she's responsible."

Tracy and Ness's dad entered the living room for their last goodbye for the summer. "Do you have your ATM card? I deposited $50,000 into your savings account. Taking away what you've already spent, you should have $50,000. This should be enough for the summer. If it isn't, call us. You always want to work hard, just like you're mother, I don't think you should push yourself so hard. I love you. Goodbye Tracy." Said dad as he hugged Tracy. He also gave her the phone number to the house they would live in.

"Oh Tracy, I'll miss you so much! I'll be sure to call whenever I can to see how you're doing. I love you so much. Goodbye tracy." Mom said. She also hugged Tracy."

"I'll miss you too, I might call you when i'm not busy. I love you Tracy, Goodbye. Ness hugged her last.

"I love you all too. Goodbye everybody." Tracy said as every one started to leave.

"Do you need help with those cases Paula?" Ness asked, he wanted to show off in front of his girlfriend. Paula, Ness, and his parents were on an plane to nowhere island.

"They're really heavy, but I don't need help. I'm mainly using my psychic powers to lift them." Paula replied. "Ness, this vacation is going to be great. It'll be just us other than you're parents. It'll be so romantic!"

"I know it will be. But it's too bad we couldn't get a seat with my parents. But at least we have each other." Ness replied. Ness's mom and dad were with each other in a different section of the plane, but He and Paula were next to each other as well. According to the flight attendant the plane ride would take about 10 hours.

By the time they took off it was getting late, so they both went to bed. They went to sleep in each others arms. They weren't very comfortable, but they didn't care.

Ness woke up in the morning when the plane was in Nowhere island and was about to land. He tried to wake up Paula.

"Wake up Paula." He shook her gently. She mumbled something Ness couldn't understand. "Wake up Paula, we're here" Ness shook her harder, but still gently. Paula mumbled some more, then she opened her eyes and sat up.

"What is it Ness?" Paula yawned.

"I know you're tired but we should find my parents now and get going." Paula was tired, and she didn't want to leave yet. But she got her suit cases got off the plane with Ness to find his parents.

"Ness sweetie there you are! For a second there I was a little worried." Ness's mom found ness and Paula looking for her. "How was the ride sweetie?"

"We went to sleep when we took off"

"So how was the trip for you and Ninten (Ness's Dad)?" Paula asked.

"Well we did some catching up. We did more than just talking though." Ness's mom and dad looked at each other and smiled. "Anyway, I called a taxi service to take us to our vacation house." The four went to find the taxi, all of them were carrying their own luggage.

There was the taxi. "Welcome to nowhere island." the driver said. "I will be taking you to your vacation house in Tazmily village. It won't take long, so try to make yourself comfortable while we drive there. It looks like there's four of you, but fortunately,

This taxi cab is larger than most and fits five. There should also be enough room for all of your luggage."

The drive took about an hour. Paula was still tired, so she slept on Ness's lap. "I always looked forward to having a girl sleep in my lap" Ness said. "But now I know that it's uncomfortable" Ness and his parents talked with each other about different things for the rest of the trip.

When they made it to their house, they noticed that it was secluded from the rest of Tazmily. "Well at least me and Paula are more likely to be alone, the way she wanted." Ness said

"And at least me and your mother are more likely to be alone, the way we wanted." Ness's dad said. Ness woke up Paula to check out the house.

It was a nice house. It was pre-furnished, but there were only two beds with blue sheets and white pillows. One large one and one small one, they were also right next to each other in front of a television. Near the door way was a table with various things on it, and four tables pushed into the table. Next to the bed was a dresser drawer and a mirror.

"This place is pretty empty". Ness's mom said "There's no food in here is there? I guess I need to go grocery shopping."

"I should go with her to make sure she doesn't spend too much." Dad said after looking around the rest of the house. Ness looked a little nervous "There's no need to be nervous Ness, you'll do fine."

"I'll be back later sweetie!" His mom shouted as she left. And then Ness's parents were gone.

Paula sat on the small bed and started to talk seductively like she did last time. "So Ness do you like it when I talk like this"?

"I kinda do like it. but I have a question. You just woke up, shouldn't you still be tired?"

"I got exited when heard it was gonna be just us for a while. Also, I read about this thing in a magazine that says what I'm gonna do to you will be awesome. I've been wanting to try it since we got on the plane." This made Ness even more nervous, but he walked over and sat with Paula on the Bed.

"I wonder what she's gonna do to me." Ness thought.

"Now close your eyes Ness."

Paula then started kissing Ness, but this time she stuck her tongue in his mouth. He was surprised at first, but then he did enjoy it, like she said he would. He felt her tongue slide around his mouth. Then Ness tried it after a few seconds, he could taste her saliva and her breath as he swished his tongue around in her mouth. She made a small moan, she couldn't help it. She made another, louder moan although it wasn't very loud because Ness's tongue was in her mouth. Ness put his hands around her waist. Paula ran her hand through his hair, as if she was holding his head to keep him from pulling away. This went on for about another 10 minutes. They were both happy afterward, because now not only did they both love each other, they also found a new way to express their love.

Ness's parents got back shortly after Ness and Paula finished. "We're home sweetie." His mom called. "This place is great. All these groceries were you please take these to the kitchen and put them away for me? Maybe Paula could help."

"I'll help, I wanted to see what you bought any way Ana (ness's mom). And I could also go for some lunch." Paula said as she took some grocery bags, carried them to the kitchen, and started going through them. All of them were hungry from the trip, but no one noticed until Paula mentioned it.

**I'm just warming up here, later chapters will be better. Ness's mom and dad are named Ana and Ninten because I believe that Ana and Ninten may be Ness's parents. Jeff and poo won't be in chapter 1, they don't appear until chapter 2. Next chapter, Ness and Paula explore the forest near Tazmily and discover some strange things.**


	2. Chapter 1

Ness and Paula carried grocery bags to the kitchen, Paula was only helping because she was hungry and wanted lunch. There were a lot of bags, Ana bought everything she and ND could carry after finding out that everything is free in Tazmily.

"When you finish putting things away, I'll make us some lunch." Said Ana to Ness. As Ness was putting things away, Paula wasn't really helping, she was just going through bags.

"Can you please help me Paula"?

"Just do it yourself. You could show off to me how strong you are." Paula giggled. Ness finished while Paula watched. Then Ana came in to start cooking.

"I'm gonna cook now, go play or something while you wait." Ana said. Then she stopped to think about what she should cook for lunch. While ND was flipping through channels on the television in front of the two beds. He found a football game and started watching it.

"I guess we should just watch football now." Ness seemed annoyed, he never liked sports."I think sports are boring, which is why I don't watch them."

"Well, I hope you won't be bored with me around." Paula said. They sat on the smaller bed and started talking through telepathy to keep from disturbing ND.

"So are we doing anything today"? Paula thought. "Or are we just settling in?"

"Relax, we have three months here. Besides, I think that later today we should go checkout the town, it seems like a nice place." Ness thought back.

"Hey, it could be like a date."

"Actually I like the sound of a date. So how about a date with me?"

"I could never say no to you Ness."

They put their arms around each other,but as soon as they did Ana shouted from the kitchen. "Ness could you help set the table for me? Lunch is ready."

He cleared the stuff on the table and set down four plates along with some napkins and silverware, and cups. "So what are we having mom?"

"I decided we would have brunch since we didn't get a chance to have breakfast yet." She said. Then she shouted for The other two. "Paula, ND, brunch is ready!"

"Great, I'm starving right now. I haven't eaten any thing since yesterday." Paula said as she sat down at the table. "Ness, the chair next to me is available, you should sit here." Everyone sat down as Ana set down some plates in the middle of the table with various breakfast foods and she sat down as well.

"let's eat now." Said Ana. Then everyone got some food on their plate and ate. There was pancakes and syrup, eggs, bacon, and orange juice. It was like a real breakfast.

"So how did you cook all of this so fast mom?"

"You don't need to worry about that Ness, just eat."

Paula changed the subject. "So Ana, this is my first time eating with Ness and his family."

"Oh it is, i didn't think about that. You know what we should do? We should talk and get to know each other a bit more." Ness and his dad were just eating while the two women were talking to each other about girl stuff like school, clothes, and recent events. When the everyone was done eating, the two men went to go watch tv while the women continued to talk and laugh.

"They seem to like each other." Ness said. "Good thing she has someone to talk to other than me for her girl stuff."

"Same with me for you're mother."

When they finished talking, Ness's mom went and sat with his dad. Paula went and sat next to Ness.

"Ness, I like Paula, we are so good together. But not as much as you and her, so don't get jealous." They looked like they were pretty good friends now.

"So Ness, do you Mind if I watch TV with you?"

"Not at all, let's see whats on."

They watched TV for a few hours. For the first day of a vacation, they haven't done much today have they? At around four o clock, they agreed to go.

"So you ready to leave now Paula?"

"Yes, let's go." Paula said when they left. On the way to town, they talked some more.

"Paula, don't you think we've done too much already today? It kinda seems like it."

"It was your idea to see the town."

"Not like that, I mean us. In one day we've made out, had lunch together, watched TV together, we're going to town together, and tonight we'll probably be sleeping together. I love you, but we have three months here. We don't have to do everything at once."

"Are you saying you want me to slow down"?

"Maybe a little, I'm not sure."

"It's fine, I'm just exited about our vacation. You should enjoy it, not everyday of the vacation will be like this."

"I guess you're right."

"Hey look, there's another kid. Maybe he can help us.

They walked up to the to the boy, he looked about the same age as them. "Hi there." He said. "Are you new here? Because if you are, I can give you a small tour of town. But first, my name is Charlie."

Charlie was a average looking boy. He was wearing a blue t-shirt along with blue jeans to match his shirt. He was wearing a white cap, big enough to make his hair unseeable.

"I'm Ness."

"I'm Paula, it's nice to meet you."

"You know Ness, your name sounds like a video game console."

"I know. One of my best friends is a huge nerd, he pointed it out to me one day. Not that it's important, but his name is Jeff."

"So you can help us Charlie"? Paula asked.

"Okay then, i'll help you. Mainly because I like helping people. By the way Paula, has anyone told you that you look very pretty today?"

"Aww, thank you. No one's told me yet today, but I know somebody who should be." She started glaring at Ness.

"I would Paula, but now it's too late. So let's just do the tour."

Charlie started his tour by leading them into town, walking past buildings and talking about them as they were passed: Well then, let's get started. I'm sure you know this already, but there's no form of currency here. There's a general store and a grocery store over there if you need anything. That's a hotel you can sleep in anytime. Thats the sheriffs office, if you're bad, you get to be the first people to ever go to jail here. That guy in the brown coat and hat is Mapson. If you ever get lost, you can talk to him to get a map. Those houses are just houses people live in. See that frog over there? If you talk to it, it'll ask you to save your game. We don't know what that means but if you say yes you'll teleport to that frog the next time all your friends are unconscious. Lastly, that guy over there next to the large bell is Ledar. He's really tall and never talks. If you go too long without talking to a frog, he'll ring his bell loud enough for every to hear.

"I'm starting to like this place." Ness said.

"It's not all good. Since no one here ever get sad or loses loved ones, nobody would know how to comfort you. Some people might even make fun of you because of their lifestyle."

"That sounds terrible!" Paula said.

"At least we get to leave in a few months."

"Oh, so you guys aren't" Charlie was suddenly interrupted by a loud banging noise. BANG BANG BANG BANG

They sounded like explosions. Then in the distance Ness noticed black smoke coming from the distance. "Guys look! That looks like a fire! We need to go do something!"

"I'm not made for this kind of helping. I'm outta here." Charlie said as he entered his house next to the frog.

"Well he's a great help" Ness said sarcastically. "Come on Paula." He started running for the fire.

"I was hoping we would have an actual vacation without anything needing to be saved." Paula sighed, then she followed Ness. There was a fire, and it was spreading quickly. "I'll use PSI Freeze." She started concentrating.

"The fire is too big, it would be a waste of energy. We should try to rescue anyone we find in the forest first." Then they saw a big man holding a huge log running away.

"What are you kids doing here?" The man said. "You need to come with me."

"But we're heroes. We saved the world." Ness tried to get passed the man.

"No you didn't, come with me now!" He grabbed both of them by the arm and started dragging them back to safety. They tried fighting him to get through, but they could't break free of his grip. He took them to small group of people. Another man started talking.

"Lighter, what are those kids doing here?" He said.

"They were in the forest. They said that they saved the world."

"We did! I can help put out the fire, and he can help rescue people in the fire." Paula tried to get through to them, but it didn't work.

"Oh my god! I forgot Fuel in my house!" Lighter said, then he dashed back into the fire to his house.

"Kids, just let us take care of the fire, we can handle it."

"But I can use ice. Just look." There was a small fire near by in a tree. "PSI Freeze ß" She shot a stream of snow at the fire. It immediately turned to steam and shot back at Paula, scalding her face and causing her to sit down and cry.

"Paula!" Ness ran to Paula and tried to comfort her. "Don't worry, I'll fix you with Healing ß." His right hand started to glow a bright green and he rubbed the burned area.

Paula's burn faded away, along with her pain and crying.

"Thank you Ness." She gave him a hug and a kiss after standing up.

"So you do have magical powers but you don't seem to know how to use them. Even if you did though, that doesn't mean you saved the world." Said the man. "So your name is Ness?"

"Yes, and this is Paula."

"Well my name is Thomas. I run the general store."

Lighter came back with Fuel. He was another kid, he also looked quite a bit younger than Ness and Paula. "That's everyone, there's nothing else left in the forest." Paula was happy for them, but Ness wanted to save everyone.

"At least everyones safe. Do you know what would be great now? Some rain." As soon as Thomas said that, the sky started pouring. "Am I good at predicting things or what"?" The rain was enough to put out the fire. All that was left were some charred trees and ashes.

"I guess we can go home now" Ness was disappointed he couldn't save anyone.

"If you're ever hurt, there's a hot spring next to the house you passed by earlier." Lighter said before they left.

When the two passed by the house with the hot spring, Ness wanted to get in. He ran for it and started taking his clothes off. He jumped in the spring.

"Hey Paula, wanna try that hot spring? It feels awesome."

"I don't know Ness, what if someone sees me? Besides, how would I dry myself off? With a conveniently placed towel?

"Actually, I just happen to have a few towels in my backpack."

"Okay fine, I'll get in. Don't laugh when I take my clothes off." She took off her shoes, socks, and the bow in her hair. Then she unbuttoned her dress and slid it off to show her panties and bra. They had a heart design on them. She climbed in and sat next to Ness.

"You're right, it's awesome here." Paula was enjoying herself.

"So you ready to leave?"

"Not so fast, I didn't get enough time to enjoy it."

After several minutes the two dried off and got their clothes on. They were getting hungry so they headed straight to the house.

"Hi sweetie." His mom gave him a kiss on the cheek "Are you hungry? Dinner's about ready. It's steak."

"Oh boy! It's been a while since I've had steak!" Ness said

"Me too" Paula replied.

"So Ness, do you wanna go see the forest tomorrow? Maybe we could see if we can find anything interesting After it burned down."

"There was a forest fire? Well at least you're safe."

"We tried to help, but we couldn't."

"You did help me Ness, you healed my burn when I scalded myself."

"Yeah it was pretty awesome. Anyway, I finished with my steak. May I be excused?"

"Of course you can honey."

Later in the evening...

"Ness, neither me or your mother can fit on the small bed so you'll have to share with Paula." ND said as he jumped into the big bed. "Good night son."

"Good night sweetie." His mom kissed him and got into bed.

Paula was already in the small bed where Ness joined her. The lights went out. When he laid his head on the pillow, he found Paula's lips touching his. "It's time for me to repay you for healing me before." She told Ness through telepathy. "But try to be quiet." They kissed silently for a couple minutes before they both went to sleep.

Morning came upon the house, the sun's rays lit up the entire room. Ness's parents didn't want to get up yet, but him and Paula were already up.

"So Ness, you never answered my question about the Forest last night" Paula said. She was wearing striped yellow and white pajama tops and bottoms.

"Yeah. But first we need to prepare for the day." Ness was wearing pajamas that match his usual outfit, yellow and blue stripes.

They had a quick breakfast, took showers, put on clothes, and did everything else to prepare for the day. After everything they left for the forest.

Deep In the forest, the was a steep yet climbable hill. At the top was a cliff with a cave on it. "I want to explore the cave up there." Ness said. He climbed the hill with Paula and went through the cave. They got to the other side of the cave and saw two men dressed as pigs standing over a caribou and a machine.

"What you doing"? Ness asked the men. They didn't respond. Instead, they activated the machine and ran off. The machine started making noises. There was an electric shock causing the caribou to rise. It looked bionic, but it looked like it had been dead for quite a while.

"Looks like we'll have to fight it." He was annoyed, he did't feel like doing any battling. The reconstructed caribou charged at Ness. He dodged and used PSI rocking ß. It didn't do much to it, but Paula was able to use PSI Thunder Gamma. It did significant damage. The caribou stopped moving. It was paralyzed.

"PSI Rocking Omega!" He launched a big aura of rainbow colors. It all hit the caribou, knocking it unconscious.

"You should't be using such powerful PSI. You might exhaust yourself."

"I wanted to quickly end the battle. Now let's go. Maybe we can catch the pig people."

They continued walking along the cliffs side, hoping to find something. There were trees with no branches. Neither of them noticed that the trees had faces and were alive.

There was some vultures and Titanees who just ignored the two as they walked. There was another small cave. The pig masks tried running into the cave to hide. The ground shook.

"What was that"? Paula was worried about what caused it. The ground shook again. There were some footsteps. A big mechanical, dinosaur looking monster came out of the cave. The pig masked tried to run away, but the monster stomped on both of them. They laid on the ground unconscious.

"Great, another mechanical monster. I'm ready to fight." Ness readied his psychic abilities.

"You packed towels when you had no reason to, but you didn't think of packing our weapons?" Paula readied her psychic abilities as well. The mechanical Drago let out a huge, menacing roar and swung it's tail at Ness.

He couldn't dodge it and he was sent flying. Paula used PSI Freeze Gamma. The cold slowed down the Drago, but that's all it did. The Drago swung it's tail at Paula. She fell down on her knee, spraining it and making her unable to get up. It approached Paula like it wanted to eat her. After a few steps, Ness got up and used PSI Rocking Omega. The Drago Fell down almost ready to give in. It tried to get up, but Paula used PSI Thunder Omega. A huge bolt of thunder came from her arms. It zapped the Drago with massive damage.

Ness used Healing Gamma on Paula's Knee. The Drago almost couldn't move as it was near death. Ness readied another PSI Rocking when a baby Drago jumped in the way. It didn't stop him, but Paula did.

"Ness, don't!" She grabbed Ness. "If you kill the Drago, the baby will be without a mother. We can just leave without killing it. Please don't kill it."

"Fine, it can live. Let's leave before it recovers."

Then the baby jumped at the two. Startled, they ran away.


	3. Chapter 2

**I have some things I want to say. First, I apologize for the first few chapters being so bad. I think I made a significant improvement with chapter two. I also got my first review for this story and it was because of that review that I was able to see my mistakes and improve my story. Second, I will try my best to upload a new chapter every other Friday (every two weeks) that way I have plenty of time to work on each chapter and fix any mistakes if I need to.**

"What was with that Drago?" Paula was sitting on their beds. Ness and Paula had just escaped after almost killing the mecha drago. His parents were still sleeping. "Do you think those pig masks will be a problem?"

"Well those pig masks are creating bionic monsters. Probably so they can kill everything."

"We need to stop them before they do that."

"How?"

"Jeff and Poo. Together we saved the world, we can handle people dressed as pigs." Paula put her hands together and started concentrating.

* * *

Back in Dalam, Jeff was with Poo. Poo was helping Jeff get a girlfriend. It wasn't easy since all the girls in Dalam had a crush on Poo. He doesn't have a girlfriend either, but that's because most girls only like him because he's a prince.

They were looking for girls when Poo got a message.

"Poo, is that you?" Paula was using telepathy. "Me and Ness need you and Jeff's help."

"What is it Paula?"

"Some people dressed as pigs are killing animals and bringing them back as bionic monsters. We need to stop them before they become more dangerous than they already are."

"Where are these pig masks?"

"With us on nowhere island. Can you please make it?"

"Okay, I will get Jeff and be on my way. Goodbye, my friend."

Jeff was only listening to half the conversation so all he heard was pig masks. "What was that about?"

"Jeff we need to help Ness and Paula. Hang on, we're teleporting to Nowhere Island."

"But you've never been there."

"I haven't, but Ness has. They're there right now."

They started running in a circle, with the circle getting bigger every second. They both made a jump and they landed in Tazmily. They landed in the middle of a road. Nearby there was a building with the words "Thomas Bazaar" written on a sign near the doorway. It was a bit colder than in Dalam. No one could be seen in town.

"So now what?" Poo wondered out loud.

"Well" Jeff started talking. "I recently did some research on this place. I learned about os-ho castle and something important called the egg of light. This egg is apparently very important. If we could find it, it might help us help Ness and Paula."

"Alright then."

Unfortunately, neither of them knew how to get to os-ho castle. They checked all the buildings except for one. This last one contained a man in a brown jacket and brown hat. When Jeff and Poo entered the building, he greeted them.

"Hello there."

"Hello." Before Jeff could say anything else, the man started talking again.

"My name is Mapson. Take a map, I give one to everyone I meet."

"Thank you, I was going to ask for directions, but now I don't need to. Uh... bye."

Now they knew where to go. Walking down the path marked on the map, they were greeted again.

*hop* "Hello, would you like to save your game?"

This surprised both Jeff and Poo. Jeff looked down and saw a frog. "What?"

*hop* "If you save your game, you can continue from this point if you stop playing. Will you save?"

"I guess so."

*hop* "Thank you. Give my regards to the next frog you meet."

Their walk was interrupted again with a pudgy man in overalls. He also greeted the two. "Hello kids. Check out this bag of money I have. I'm gonna hide it so no one steals it. I bet it'll be safe in that fountain over there." He pointed to the fountain and walked towards it.

With that out of the way, they continued walking. Now there was a graveyard. Graves were everywhere, in no organized fashion with various sizes and shapes. There was a big crowd of people around a specific grave, like in a funeral. This grave was surrounded by sunflowers and had a young boy crying to it. This boy had blonde hair with blue shorts and striped shirt. Jeff and Poo had a moment of sympathy for the boy, then they moved on.

Os-oh castle was now in sight. Like any castle, this one had a drawbridge. It was already lowered. There were also tracks on the bridge, which Jeff quickly examined.

"These are tank tracks" He reported. "It looks like whoever was driving the tank forced the bridge down." The castle doors were open, but only slightly. A small push from Poo opened the door completely.

They walked in and looked around. There was a huge red carpet covering the rocky floor, although it didn't cover the floor completely. A big doorway led to a hallway. Two smaller doorways were on opposite sides of each other. Jeff and Poo were surprised at the size of the room compared to the outside of the castle. In there surprise, they almost didn't notice the four pigmasks and the lump of clay they were dragging towards them.

"Hey you kids!" One pigmask shouted. His voice was deepened by the mask. "You shouldn't be here! Our chimeras will kill you for sure!"

"Why would we waste our good weapons on kids?" Another pigmask asked.

"It doesn't matter, we can always make more." The first one replied. He then pulled out a car battery and some jumper cables. He connected one end to the battery and the other end to the clay and turned it on. The clay started to shake a little. Four stubs came out of the lump and formed limbs. A face and an antennae grew out of the top of the body.

It stood up and growled menacingly at Jeff, as he looked weaker out of the two.

"Good thing I brought my gun." Jeff pulled out his guia beam and activated it. Poo unsheathed his sword.

Jeff took the first shot at the clayman. His gun shot an orange laser beam and hit the clayman in the right arm, ripping it right off. The clayman didn't even flinch. It advanced towards Jeff and punched him right in his abdomen, knocking the wind out of him. Poo ran around it and swiftly swung and cut it's other arm off. Then he gave it a hard kick, knocking it on it's stomach. Now it could no longer do anything. Jeff and Poo used their respective weapons on it until it was nothing more than beat up clay. Jeff looked at the pigmasks and aimed his gun at them to scare them off. It worked, and now it was just them in the room.

"That was awesome. My stomach still hurts a little, can you help?" Jeff asked, putting his hand on his stomach.

"I'm not sure what the injury is, but I can just use Healing Omega." He rubbed Jeff's stomach with a glowing hand and he was completely healed before he knew it.

They decided to check some of the rooms and then move on looking for the egg of light. The first room they checked had a hot tub. It was steaming and looked very pleasing. The room was pretty empty except for the hot tub.

"A hot tub. This would be a great way to relax if I had brought a towel." Jeff sighed disappointingly. "Let's check the next room."

"Why would you need to dry off?"

"I would have to dry off because the water is very hot. When I get out, the hot water will absorb most of my body heat and evaporate. As a result I will get very cold, and so will you. That's how sweat cools you down."

The next room was blocked off, so they went straight to the dining room. To get to there, they went through the hallway. The dining room was almost as big as the main room. A long table ran down the middle with a huge number of chairs pushed in. Like the main room and hot tube room, this room was pretty bare other than the table.

The most noticeable aspect of the dining room was that sitting in most of the chairs were ghosts. They were all eating and drinking wine, with everything going through them.

"Well this doesn't make sense" Jeff said. "Ghosts aren't real. ...Although psychics shouldn't be real either, so I'll ignore it for now." They approached one of the ghosts, who smiled and welcomed them.

"Welcome to osohe castle" One of the ghosts said. "Don't worry, most of us are friendly, although sometimes we like to prank people. Hey, do you two think you could help us with a problem we're having?"

"Sure, what is it? We can handle anything, we saved the world." Jeff bragged.

"Okay..." The ghost didn't really care about who saved the world. "Some annoying ghost put on armor and started to attack others with a sword and shield. Can you take care of them? We can reward you with this pile of stuff we found looting this castle."

"Alright then. How do we get to it?"

"The armor is upstairs. Theres a hole in the ceiling you can use to get to it." The ghost gave Jeff the stuff in a bag. It included wall staples, mask, beetle, a stick with a feather, and a snake.

"Do you know how to use this stuff Jeff?" Poo said, examining the stuff.

"Yeah, how hard can it be?" He picked up the wall staples and walked to the wall directly under the giant hole. He stabbed each of them into the wall, making a ladder leading to the hole upstairs. "Given the mass and strength of the staples, combined with our mass, this ladder should be able to hold us." He said, climbing carefully to the top and going through the hole. Poo followed shortly after.

Now they were both in a hallway with the same red carpet as all of the other rooms. The ghost from earlier floated through the floor and pointed to a door.

"The ghost is in here. They shouldn't be too tough for you. We would fight it, but we don't like fighting other ghosts."

"Okay let's do this." Jeff entered the room with his gun ready. There was a sword and a shield which both flew into the hands of a piece of armor. Jeff spied on the armor. "It is weak to thunder."

"PSI Thunder Omega!"

Yellow electricity came from Poo's arms and a bolt of it shot at the knight. Three similar bolts followed after. The thunder was overkill. The knight exploded into pieces without getting a chance to attack.

"These monsters and ghosts seem pretty weak." Jeff observed. "I don't think it was necessary to use such a powerful attack. You should conserve your energy."

There was a present behind the knight, which exited Jeff. He always liked opening presents. They could contain anything and they often have useful things. Jeff excitedly opened the box and found... a pair of leather shoes. Jeff had a puzzled look on his face. Then he shrugged and gave them to Poo, as he had bare feet and would appreciate them.

"Thanks friend." Poo said as he put them on. "I can feel my offense raising already."

The ghost thanked them when they exited the room. With that done, they walked through a nearby doorway up some stairs. There was another hallway, then another set of stairs. They assumed the egg of light would be at the top so Jeff and Poo just ignored all the doors the saw on their way.

After another set of stairs was a fairly small room with nothing special about it except for the brooms sweeping by themselves. They opted to avoid the brooms until one flew to him and swept dirt in their faces. Jeff's glasses protected him from the dirt. Unfortunately, a spray of dirt went into Poo's eyes, causing him to cry uncontrollably.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Poo screamed in pain. "Healing Alpha!" He rubbed his eyes with his hands and with the healing, the dirt vanished. They quickly left the room and in the very next room, was a pedestal containing a spittoon. A door was behind it, locked tightly.

"This spittoon looks valuable." Jeff put it in his backpack. "Anyway, about this door, I've done research on doors like this before. You have to perform a special dance to open it. Unfortunately, you don't know the dance. So I have to do it. You better not laugh." Jeff had to open doors like this before when the chosen four were in Scaraba. Everyone laughed, and just like last time, Poo couldn't help but giggle slightly.

Jeff started the door opening dance. He did a couple spins and shacked his butt. Then he spun around a couple more times and repeated the dance until the door slowly slid open. "I'm glad that worked. I had forgotten most of the dance."

Inside this room was another pedestal, this one containing a egg. The egg was mostly white with various red markings. There were also two wings sticking out of the egg.

"This is it. The egg of light. It is said that this egg contains all the secrets and knowledge of nowhere island." Jeff was about to say more, but Poo had picked up the egg. The ground started shaking.

"Poo! That egg is booby-trapped!"

A trap door opened, which they both happened to be standing over. They took a long fall into a long corridor before hitting a small pool of slightly discolored water. The room they were in now looked more like a dugeon. The rounded brick walls were brown and covered in moss. It was dimly lit, just enough for Poo to see his surroundings when he emerged. He did emerge first, followed by Jeff. When he came up, he was clutching the egg tightly.

"I'm pretty sure we shouldn't have survived that fall."

"At least you still have the egg Jeff. You should stop questioning everything, not everything makes sense."

"SSSSSSSSHHHHH" A loud hissing noise pieced the air as a shadow formed under the water and circled the two.

"Uh oh"

"Jeff, can you find out what that is by spying on it?."

"I already did. It's the osohe snake. It's weak to thunder and crying. It's an enormous snake that rules the osohe basement. Disturb it and it will tidal wave you goodbye."

"Uh oh is right." Poo shuddered at "enormous snake".

The snake came out of the water. It was huge with a pink, scaly back and a white front. It's eyes were just two white slits in it's face. It opened it's mouth to show a row of fangs and a long, red tongue.

"_This may be a tough battle._" Poo thought to himself. "_I can't use thunder with all this water. I don't have any way to make it cry. There's no room for a starstorm. My only options are either to freeze it or sword fight it._" While Poo contemplated how to fight it, Jeff was holding it off with his guia beam.

Each bolt Jeff shot left a small burn mark on the snake's skin. It finally lunged at Jeff, it's mouth wide open. Poo also lunged, his sword in hand. He swung the sword and with great accuracy, cut the snakes tongue off. This was enough to stop the snake and make it writhe in pain. Jeff quickly launched a multi-bottle rocket at the snake, which hit the water and did absolutely nothing. The snake recovered and turned around, then it rose it's tail and whipped Poo in retaliation. With all the water, closed space, and size of the snake, there was almost no room for anyone to move much. Jeff shot a couple laser beams and with even more accuracy than Poo, hit the snake in both of it's eyes. The snake started to cry just as Jeff had hoped. Both boy took advantage of this, and started using their weapons full on. When they thought the snake was almost dead, it did a desperation attack. It dove underwater and created a tidal wave so big, it destroyed part of the wall and swept Jeff and Poo away.

Jeff went to an unknown location while Poo floated into a river, unconscious. Poo was waken up at shore when he hit his head on a rock. He woke up and looked around. He then panicked when He didn't see Jeff.

"Oh my gosh! Jeff! Where are you Jeff?" Poo got up and started calling his name loudly. He crossed a bridge he found that led into town, where everyone was arguing over something.

"Who took my money!" It was the pudgy guy again.

"It wasn't me. Who did you tell about it? What is 'money' anyway?"

"Maybe it was that kid! He looks suspicious, and I told him where I hid it!" Now everyone was looking at Poo.

"People please, I don't have any need for money. One of my best friend is super rich." Poo said.

"Yeah, he's rich because you took my money!" He was getting red with anger.

"Now hold on" another man said, this one wore a cowboy outfit and a cowboy hat. "Calm down, we'll find out who really did it. We just need to get our act together."

Surprisingly, the pudgy man calmed down. Then he and the other villagers started talking about what they're going to do about the situation, while Poo contemplated what he's going to do about his current situation.

**You may notice isn't in the chapter. This is because I forgot to include him and by the time I remembered, I was about to submit the chapter. Since I currently don't have internet at my house, I would either have to delay the chapter a day(which I hate doing), or just accept it. Sorry about that. I'm not sure wether the battle with oh-so snake was too long or not, so I'll try to make more boss battles longer. Next time: Ness, Paula, and Poo save a monkey from a mean-spirited peddler. **


	4. Chapter 3

**This isn't my best chapter, mostly because chapter 3 was probably my least favorite chapter to write. Remember that the animals in the game can talk, but only psychics can understand them. I just wanted to make sure that didn't confuse everyone since there are a few animals that talk in this chapter.**

It was a hot day in Death Desert. The sun was bright and projected intense heat all over. There was a sea of sand in all directions. A porkship was preparing for a landing. The landing pad extended from the ship, and it landed with a stop. A man and a monkey came out with several pig masks following.

The man was wearing a brown hat with white shirt and shorts. He had a black mustache. His name is Fassad. The monkey was like any other monkey. He was wearing a blue collar with a black box and wires attached to it. For now the monkey was nameless, but Fassad was planning to give him one soon.

Fassad picked up the monkey and held him while some pigmasks brought out a second monkey. This one wore a pink bow on her head. Her name is Samba. The two monkeys were in love with each other. They were going to get married soon, in fact. They were kidnapped to do Fassad's work for him.

A pigmask was holding Samba so she wouldn't escape. The pigmask show Samba to her boyfriend.

"See that girlie monkey?" Fassad said evilly. "Bad things will happen to her if you don't follow my orders. You will be my slave and I will punish you both. If I say dance, you dance. Now dance!" Fassad pointed up. The monkey, not knowing what to do, did a backflip.

"If you follow all of my orders, you'll get to see her again when this is over."

The monkey sighed and looked at Samba. "Kukuku kiki (don't worry Samba, we'll both get through this. I love you)." Some tears started forming in his eyes. Before Samba could reply, she was thrown forcefully into the ship. The pigmask holding her walked on and started the ship. The driver raised the landing gear and flew off.

"Alright, let's go. Hey! No crying without my permission!" He presses a button on a remote control. Salsa received an electrical shock. "That collar is special. One button press will shock you like it just did. Now, before we do anything, you need a name."

"kokoko ku (my name should be Salsa)."

"I don't care what your name is. I'm calling you Salsa because that's easy to remember. Let's go now, remember what happens when you disobey me."

They walked through the intense heat of the desert. It was only five minutes before Fassad was sweating profusely.

After another five minutes they encountered an oasis. There was a small lake of blue, sparkling water. Grass and several small bushes surrounded the It. Three palm trees were nearby as well. A dung beetle with no dung was drinking from the oasis. It looked up at Salsa and started talking.

"I don't see monkeys in this area very often." Only Salsa could understand the beetle. Fassad was too busy drinking some water to notice. "I am Wan Sum Dung. I would be a dung beetle if I had any dung. If you find any, you should bring it back to me."

"Koko (I'll be sure to do that)." Salsa responded. Fassad was finally done enjoying the oasis when he saw Wan Sum Dung.

"Get out of here, you stupid beetle!" Fassad lifted his foot, stomped forcefully, and ground the beetle into the grass with his foot. Wan Sum Dung was no longer anything more than a small pile of organs.

"Ke (You're evil, Fassad)." Salsa sighed. "Ko ku (I'm glad you can't understand me)."

"Hey! I don't know what you said, but I think it was an insult." Fassad pushed the button on his remote and zapped Salsa. Salsa picked himself up and followed Fassad, who had started walking again.

There were more dung beetles all over, along with some sand colored lizards that attacked Salsa. Fassad just stomped on all of them for easy defeats. Behind a rock was a present box containing a banana. This was no ordinary banana, something about it made it look absolutely perfect.

Salsa spent a few moments admiring It when Fassad zapped him and snatched the banana.

"Stupid monkey, this is a luxury banana. You don't deserve it." He ate it and threw the peel. After 10 more minutes of uneventful walking, they came across their destination. It was an underground base with a dome shaped building leading to the base. In front of the doors was a white wolf sitting down and chewing on a bone with a skull nearby.

"I know what that is. It's either a wolf cactus, or a cactus wolf. I don't know, but it's the most dangerous animal in the desert. It's too big for me to stomp on it, so you'll have to fight it. There's an extra big punishment for you if you can't defeat it."

The wolf growled fiercely, then it tackled Fassad. It stabbed it's cactus into his face multiple times. Salsa punched the wolf in the rear. It turned around and did a cactus head but to Salsa, knocking him down. It bowed it's head down to bite Salsa while he's down. Fassad ran over and kicked the wolf's head. It whined in pain and fell down. Fassad did one last stomp on the wolf's head, knocking it unconscious. Fassad's face was covered in cactus needles. Salsa thought it was funny, but he held back his laughter to avoid a punishment.

"Let's just go into the building now." He grumbled. He kicked Salsa into the elevator and pushed a button that sent the elevator they were waiting for the elevator to get to the bottom floor, Fassad picked needles out of his face. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." He made a small gasp of pain with every needle he pulled out.

Fassad kicked Salsa out of the elevator when it stopped. A cockroach scuttled across the floor when Fassad stepped out into the hallway they were now in. There were exposed pipes, wires, and vents cluttering up the hallway.

In the next room, there was less clutter. In this room there was a weird looking vehicle and machine. The machine was just a grey capsule with a black door. The vehicle was the shape of a white bean with streaks of pink. There was also a grey fin sticking out of the back.

"See that there? That is a revitalizing device. You don't get to use it, you don't deserve to. That is a pork bean. The pork bean is taking us to the uncivilized Tazmily village."

Salsa climbed into it with Fassad and he drove off. There was a tunnel which led to Tazmily, which Fassad was diving on. There was a ton of wild animals in the tunnel, but the pork bean plowed through all of them effortlessly. After five minutes of driving, Fassad parked the vehicle at the next stop and got out. There was a ladder, but it was blocked by a row of blue monsters.

"Hey look, a bomb. I bet this would be effective against those gooey things." Fassad threw a bomb at the gooey goos, destroying them before they can do anything. They climbed the ladder, leading up to Tazmily. When they emerged from the hole, they were in the graveyard. They walked into town and noticed something big in a nearby fountain. Fassad looked into it and found a bag of money. He held it in his hands and showed it to Salsa.

"This is some money I sold to some stupid, fat guy." He put the money in his pocket."Nwehehehehe!" He laughed. "Let's go to the nearby inn."

"Welcome to the Yado inn." The man behind the desk said when Fassad entered the door. "Would you like a room?"

"How much do you charge for a night?"

"Charge? We don't do that here. Feel free to stay without a charge."

"Well thank you. Come on little Salsa, do a dance for everyone here." Salsa did as he was told and Fassad picked him up to take him into the room. He didn't even bother finding out which room was his, as there was only one that was unlocked. Fassad jumped on the bed and was quickly asleep.

Salsa sighed and started crying a little. He fell asleep shortly after Fassad.

The next day...

Fassad's way of waking up Salsa was zapping him. "Good, you're awake. We're gonna go give some happy boxes to unsuspecting people today. You just need to pretend to be happy and dance at my command. You will receive punishment if you don't do what I say, Now come on, you stupid monkey!"

He exited the inn and headed for the middle of town. Most people were just going about doing what they always do. "HEY EVERYONE! COME HERE!" He shouted very loudly for everyone's attention. Everyone that was in town at the moment heard him and grouped up near fountain where Fassad was.

Ness and Paula were part of the group that was going to listen to Fassad's speech. They had been in town to learn more about it and it's surroundings.

"I wonder what this is all about?" Ness asked to Paula, who was standing right next to him.

"I dunno, but that monkey is really cute." Paula responded.

After people stopped talking, Fassad started his speech.

"We need more happiness here." Fassad pointed up and Salsa started doing backflips. "In the past few days this town has had more crime and death than ever. If we live more comfortable lives, we would all be happier. Have you noticed the animals the have recently been inhabiting the forest? One animal killed a very loving woman. Something is happening with the island, and soon, lightening will destroy everything! You should want to be happy, and I know how to make that happen. I have something called a happy box. Please raise your hand if you are interested in a happy box."

"Do you think we should get a happy box Ness?" Paula whispered to Ness.

"I don't trust that guy. Let's see if we can learn more about him first."

Altogether, four people raised their hands. "Little salsa, collect those people's names."

Salsa was collected each person's name. There was a man in a yellow shirt with a single red stripe, a man with a red flannel shirt, a man with a cowboy hat, and a woman with a red dress.

"Hello monkey, I'm Biff."

"I'm Isaac."

"I'm Abbey."

"I'm Abbot."

Salsa passed by Ness and Paula. He noticed they were staring at him. "Kuku koko (Please, help me)." He said to them. Being psychic meant both Ness and Paula knew what he was saying. They looked at each other.

"Ness, what do you think that monkey meant by that?" Paula whispered.

"Maybe it's not what we think. Try reading the monkey's mind." Paula did a quick reading and learned everything about Salsa's current situation.

"That monkey does need our help. His name is Salsa, by the way. The man captured him and his girlfriend. He's using Salsa as his slave."

"That's terrible! Okay, let's rescue him. How should we do that?"

"During the night Salsa thinks that they're staying at the Yado Inn."

"Okay, let's do it."

"We need to think of a plan first. We can't just go in there and take him."

"Why not?"

"Ness, this is important. We need to think of a plan."

"Ugh, fine."

"Great, let's go to the house and make a plan." They left for the house just when Fassad was taking Salsa back to the Yado hotel. Fassad walked into him room and jump on the bed.

"Alright monkey, now you're gonna deliver those happy boxes to everyone." Fassad handed Salsa a piece of paper. "Here's a map of Tazmily. I marked where the happy boxes are, there're in the cemetery. I also marked where each of the houses. Don't ask me how I got that information. If you finish in less than 20 minutes, I'll give you a banana. Get going, you stupid monkey!"

Ness and Paula were walking down the dirt path leading to the house. There was mostly silence, which was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"JEFF! WHERE ARE YOU?!" This caught them both by surprise.

"Is it me or did that sound like Poo?" Ness asked. Paula looked to her left and saw Poo calling out from behind a tree. He didn't notice either of them until Paula excitedly ran towards him.

"Poo!" She threw her arms around him and caught him by surprise. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Paula, you have caught me by surprise." Poo said after Paula let go of him. "I'm sorry friends, but now is not the time to celebrate. Jeff was washed away by a tidal wave and I need to find him."

"We were doing something like that." Ness replied. "A monkey is being a slave for some peddler, and we need to rescue him. Can you help us?"

Poo shook his head. "I need to look for Jeff. He could be in trouble."

"Okay then, bye Poo. Let's go Paula."

"Bye Poo."

"Goodbye, friends." Ness and Paula continued to the house while Poo walked in the opposite direction calling for Jeff.

After several hours of walking between the cemetery and people's houses, Salsa was finally done delivering happy boxes. It was getting pretty dark in Tazmily when he finished. He was exhausted when he walked through the Yado Inn and into his room. When he opened the door, he was greeted by an angry looking Fassad.

"What the hell were you doing?!" Fassad zapped Salsa. "You were only given 20 minutes!" He zapped him again. "You really like getting punished don't you?!" He gave Salsa one last zap. "Now go to sleep, you stupid monkey!" He flopped on the bed and fell asleep.

The town was covered in darkness as night had come shortly after everyone went to bed. Salsa was sleeping on the floor when he heard a loud tapping noise, which caused Salsa to wake up.

"Salsa, we're here to rescue you. Come to the window." A feminine voice whispered from the window. He went to the window and opened it. It was Paula who had tapped on the window. Ness was standing a couple feet behind her. Salsa crawled out the window with Paula's help and they ran to the nearby water fountain.

"So now what?" Ness asked.

"Kokoko kekeke (Fassad put an electric collar on my neck)." Salsa pointed to his collar. "Kekeke kokoko (You need to take it from him)."

"Okay then." Ness sighed. "I'll go get that remote." He ran to the inn, entered it, and came out after a few seconds holding a small device with a big red button on it. He was starting to get out of breath. He didn't have much stamina for someone who's good with a baseball bat. "Tazmily is so peaceful that all of the doors are unlocked. Why did we use the window?"

"That's not important." Paula replied. "_I wish I had thought of that before._"

"I heard that." Paula was about to retort, but she was interrupted by a angry voice.

"What the hell are you doing you stupid monkey?!" It was Fassad, who had woken up from Ness exiting the inn. "You can't run from me. Even if you do, we still have your girlfriend."

"You won't get away with this, Fassad."

"How do you know my name, stupid girl? I will get away with this. I called some reinforcements and they're on the way here."

"Then we'll just run."

"Good luck with that. You can barely run the distance from the fountain to the inn and back." Fassad started laughing and looked behind him. "Oh look, my reinforcements are already here! Men, after those kids!" A group of about 15 pigmasks started chasing them. They ran into the nearby forest, which had mostly recovered from the fire that recently occurred. Pigmasks were scattered all over, blocking all the possible paths the three could take.

"Looks like we need to go back." Ness said. They turned around and started running again. Almost out of nowhere, a tank appeared. The tank was white all over with a pink pig label on the front. This tank was shorter than most tanks. The cannon was shorter too. "Oh come on! Is a tank really necessary? We're kids!"

"We're pretty powerful, remember?"

"They don't know that." Ness sighed. "We'll have to fight it." Paula raised her fry pan.

The tank started by firing it's cannon, which flew over Ness' head and hit the ground. Salsa ran to the tank and punched it as hard as he could. He hurt his hand and ran off to recover. No one could tell, but the driver was laughing at Salsa. Paula used PSI Thunder Gamma. One bolt missed while the other two stunned the tank for a few seconds, allowing Ness to do PSI Rocking Gamma. The tank recovered and fired another ball, which hit Paula right in her stomach and knocked the wind out of her. Ness used Shield Sigma, covering the three in a shield. The tank fired another cannonball, but the shield just knocked it down harmlessly. Ness used PSI Rocking Omega, hoping to end this battle as quickly as possible. Red, yellow, and blue energy swirled around the tank and went into it, causing the top to explode. The drover was now exposed and his pig mask outfit was charred. He tried to throw a cannonball, but it was so heavy he couldn't even lift it. As a last resort the driver pulled a lever and started moving his tank towards Paula, intending to crush her. She was on the ground, clutching her stomach and moaning softly in pain. Ness climbed on the tank from behind and kicked the driver from behind, stunning the pig mask. He then stomped on a board with various buttons on it. The board shot sparks in all directions, and the tank came to a stop from about a couple feet away from Paula. Ness used Paralysis Alpha to keep the driver from doing anything else, the he jumped down and helped Paula up. He used Lifeup Gamma and her pain was completely gone.

A second tank came driving up to the kids. The driver looked at the exploded tank, turned around, and fled. Ness also used Lifeup on Salsa, who still had a sore hand. Fassad walked in from where the first tank was and laughed.

"Impressive, but I'm not scared of some stupid kids."

"Dude, we just destroyed a tank" Ness said. "That's a pretty good reason to be scared."

"Even if I am, I won't be doing anything. Kill them" He ordered the rest of his reinforcements. They all looked at each other and fled.

Ness laughed to himself and used PSI Rocking Alpha on Fasssad. He was the commander of an entire army, but he wasn't very good with combat himself. He was barely able to dodge it and flee.

"Well don't worry Salsa, We'll rescue your girlfriend" Paula looked around. "Salsa?" Salsa started running away.

"Kekeke kuku (I need to go rescue my love)!" He shouted as he ran far enough to be barely audible. Before either teen could chase him, he was already out of sight.

"Oh no, I hope Salsa will be okay." Paula sighed.

"He'll be fine. He must really love that other monkey. That'll be enough motivation for him to do anything he can."

"I guess you're right." She paused for a second. "Hey Ness?"

"Yes Paula?"

"Good job with that tank and thanks for protecting me." She gave Ness a small kiss. "Let's go to the house."

The walk through the forest was quiet and uneventful. When they got to the house, they gave each other a longer kiss and went to bed.

**I don't really have anything to say here, except for R&R. Next time: Ness and Paula go to club Titiboo to look for Jeff.**


	5. Apology

**I would like to apologize for saying I would update regularly when I haven't been. I'm also very sorry to say that I have decided to discontinue this story. I feel terrible for doing this and there are reasons for it. I have been so busy with various things that I can't focus on working on this. I could barely manage the time to write this notice. That's not the only reason though. When I started writing DoT I was pretty much obsessed with Earthbound. Unfortunately, as time passed and I continued writing, I started to lose interest in the series. With all the difficulty I had thinking of what to write along with all the revisions, I lost more interest. I don't have any more motivation to continue the story. I probably shouldn't have started writing a seven chapter story as the second fanfic I've ever written. **

**Since I most likely won't finish writing it, I may as well talk about some later chapters. Chapter six in MOTHER 3 wasn't going to be in DoT because that wouldn't really make sense since no one in Earthbound lost any loved ones that I know of. To answer a question asked to me by one of my reviewers, in chapter four Ionia meets Ness and Paula when they're going to club Tittiboo and he tells them about special PSI powers and when Ness asks about them Ionia says that Ness is not ready to learn it. In chapter six, Ness shows Ionia that he's ready to learn PSI Love using the love he feels for all of his friends and family. Ionia teaches him PSI Love and Paula PSI Starstorm at the beginning of the chapter. He then says that if the seven needles are pulled then the dark dragon might be able to help. The chosen four travel Nowhere Island pulling the six of the needles. After that, they find out that Pokey is behind everything that has happened. Pokey knew the chosen four were trying to stop them all along, so he sends them a ride to a huge city he had his army build for him. They eventually find the building Pokey is hidden in, so they climb the building, fighting all of his defenses along the way. They barely manage to defeat the N.K. cyborg. When they do, Pokey talks about a kid he turned into a cyborg to work for him called the masked man. The chosen four are about to fight the mask man when Lucas comes in and say that he followed them because he learned that his lost brother is here, but he doesn't know where. After another long battle, the chosen four are able to defeat him. Finally, Ness finishes off the masked man by swinging his bat to the mask man's head. In doing so, the mask shatters and it is revealed to be Lucas's brother. Claus gives his last words to Lucas and he dies. The chosen four have their revenge on Pokey while Lucas mourns the death of his brother. Pokey has aged quite a bit from the time travel he did on Ness's previous adventure. His body is weak and he is easily defeated. Ness pulled the last needle which Pokey was guarding. After several minutes a huge, black dragon emerges nearby. The dragon thanks Ness for freeing it by clearing the entire island of pigmasks and evil chimeras. The dragon then flies off and the chosen four teleport back to Tazmily. Jeff and Poo teleport back to their homes and Ness and Paula go back to the house. Ness's family packs up and go home after they celebrate that Ness finally came back after the time they were gone.**

**I may be done with this story but I'm not done with . While I was writing this, I noticed that there were no NintenxAna Lemons that I knew of on , I wrote one. If people really want me to, I could revise it and upload it when I can get the time. Next I might write something with Pokémon, but I haven't decided yet. I was also thinking about writing a fic for My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, but I haven't decided yet. If you have anything you want to ask or say to me, feel free to review or PM me. With all of that said, I hope I will have something new to publish soon.**


End file.
